Falling to Pieces
by RenCyanide
Summary: After an unfortunate event in a pub, Law's relationship with Kid is strained. While on his way to Kid's ship, the stranger from earlier makes an unwanted appearance. After the encounter, Law is left a shell of his former self. Will Kid be able to get the old Law back? WNG: Non descriptive non-con, KidxLaw, yaoi, harsh language. Multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Heya, everyone. I finally have something going again! Sorry for taking such a long break. Anyway, this is once again a KidxLaw fiction, so if you don't like m/m stories, please turn back and find something different.

Disclaimer: I **do not** own One Piece or any of its characters. I do, however, own this story plot.

Warnings: Non descriptive non-con (in chapter 2), harsh language, m/m relationship, etc., etc.

Word Count: 1,599 (Really... One away from 1,600... -.- )

* * *

><p>The moment the man stepped into the tavern, the atmosphere grew as thick as plaster. Law noticed that even the town drunk sobered up pretty quickly. The murderous aura emanating from the enigma was astonishing; he dared to go so far as to say the man's bloodlust was more apparent than Kid's. The other tavern patrons tucked into their booze, mumbling quietly to each other and avoided looking in the new comer's direction. Their reactions unnerved Law a bit, and in his cloudy state, he inched closer to his drinking partner. Kid was on his fifth mug and his already impressive ego was flying high with the help of the alcohol. Law gave Kid a disapproving look, well aware of how aggressive the redhead became when he was drunk. Maybe it would be a good idea to get him out of here before he realized there was some no-name stranger challenging his dominance.<p>

It was just his luck that the man decided to sit in the seat next to Law at the bar. In an instinctual moment of self-preservation, Law pressed himself into Kid's side. Eustass looked down at the smaller man, then looked over Law's head at the stranger. Law practically watched Kid's thought process as it appeared on his face. First was confusion at why Law was so close, next was annoyance directed at whatever had scared the smaller man, then there was more confusion as he tried to place a name to the face of the newcomer, and finally blank indifference. Law breathed a small sigh of relief that Kid did not feel challenged by the man. The two pirates went back to their drinks, ignoring the rather built man a seat away from them and going about their meaningless 'conversation' (read: Trafalgar continued to talk about the new medical supplies he was supposed to pick up in town while Kid nodded and grunted at appropriate intervals).

Within an hour, the stranger began invading Law's personal space under the guise of being drunk. The doctor could tell the man was mostly faking, as he had been nursing the same mug of ale the entire time, and his actions weren't inebriated. At first it was just little, practically unnoticeable things, like reaching past Law to grab at the cloth napkins that were placed along the bar. Then he was leaning over without an excuse, acting as if he were swaying in his drunkenness. By the time a full hour had passed, the stranger's leg was plastered against Law's own. No matter how much Trafalgar pressed against Kid's side, he could not evade the unwanted contact. Law wasn't too freaked out by it. He had just thought the man had no sense of personal space; he had come across enough people like that (read: Luffy) to know some people were just naturally born that way.

Kid was getting progressively more annoyed as time went on; whether it was at Law for being too close in public, or at the stranger for being too close to _his_ Law, was anyone's guess. The younger pirate was visibly uncomfortable now, which meant that something was wrong. He had stopped blabbing about his medical equipment that had had him so excited earlier. When Kid finally looked over to figure out what was making Trafalgar so uncomfortable, his vision went red with anger.

The man's hand was casually sliding up his boyfriend's thigh.

Roaring in anger, Kid pushed himself away from the bar and tore Law out of his own seat. Startled by the sudden noise of outrage, the pub went silent immediately, and the molester was shocked out of his drunken act. Kid unconsciously pulled Law behind him as he confronted the bigger man.

Now that Law could get a good look at him, he could see how bad the man truly looked. His hair was beyond greasy, his face was covered in grime, there were dark bags under his eyes, and his clothes were torn and filthy. There was a wild look in his eyes, too, as if he couldn't believe Kid had ripped his 'toy' out of his hands, and that he meant to do something about it.

"What the hell is your problem?" the man demanded, rising to his feet in order to highlight the height difference between him and Kid. This pissed Kid off even more. Not only had someone touched his boyfriend, that someone was denying it and challenging his dominance.

"What's my problem? What the fuck's _your_ problem? You don't have any right to be touchin' him," he said, throwing his head back to indicate Law. The asshole, as Law now dubbed him, realizing he was caught, simply smirked at the pair.

"Well, then maybe your _girlfriend_ shouldn't be such a slut. He shouldn't go around allowing guys to touch if you're gonna turn around and fight about it." Law was appalled. For one, he took offence to being called a slut. Two, he hadn't necessarily let the bastard touch him. He hadn't thought anything of the touches before the hand had made its way to his thigh.

Before he could open his mouth to say anything, Kid had the guy against the wall, his hand wrapped tightly around his throat and a knife from behind the bar floating menacingly in the air behind him. The other patrons of the pub were now knocking over tables and chairs in their haste to get out of the building. The bartender, though slightly terrified, looked more pissed about losing both his customers, and most likely the money they owed for their drinks.

Sending the poor man an apologetic smile, Law went over and used his _'girlish'_ strength to pull Kid off of the other man, but not before the red head sent a decent punch to the guy's face. He fished out the money he was going to use to pay for his medical supplies and left it on the counter for the bartender as compensation for the possible damage done to his shop, as well as to cover the other patrons' tabs. Medical equipment was expensive.

As soon as they left the bar, Kid stopped struggling against Law and the two walked in silence back to their shared hotel room. Law's crew was on an island off of Dressrosa, waiting for him, and Kid's crew were with him, just split into separate rooms. The captain always had a room to himself on the off chance that the Heart Pirates' captain would drop by for a visit.

When they reached their room, Kid was still seething, so Law left him alone in favor of taking a shower. By the time he got out, Kid had migrated from the small couch to the king sized bed. Law's travel bag was sitting atop the comforter, and looked to have been hastily packed. He tilted his head in question, but before he could voice his confusion, his bag was hurled at him. Kid was now standing and stalking towards him, looking even more furious than he had at the pub.

"Eustass, wha-," he began to say when he was cut off in order to dodge a fist aimed at his face.

"Get out," the red head said simply. Law backed away a few paces in case Kid decided to try and deck him again.

"What?"

"Get. Out. You're supposed to be a genius doctor, you should surely be able to understand a simple order. Besides, don't you get ordered around all the time, slut?" Law's heart dropped into his stomach. _Slut?_ Surely Kid didn't think what that man had said had been true...? Had he? "If you're so desperate to get laid, go find your fuck toy. I'm sure he hasn't wandered off too far from the pub." Evidently, he had believed what that bastard had said.

"Eustass, you don't honestly think tha-" Kid growled at him and took a menacing step forward, showing that he was in no mood to hear Law out. "Alright, fine. But if you leave tomorrow, and find me sleeping on your ship, at least be kind enough to kick me off instead of taking me further from my destination." Some part of him thought that if Kid knew where he was going, if he cooled down, maybe he would search him out and they could solve this.

"If I find you on my ship, I'll kill you," Kid said as he slammed the door in Law's face. Killer, having heard the argument from the next room (hotel walls were notoriously thin), stepped out to make sure things were alright.

"Law?" he asked shortly.

"Just… make sure he's not the first one on your ship, alright?" He knew Killer and Wire had heard everything, so there was no need to explain what he meant. Killer nodded in what seemed to be a sympathetic fashion, but Law couldn't tell with the mask.

"Why don't you go sleep on the Thousand Sunny? I mean, you're travelling with the Straw Hats, aren't you? I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you slept on their ship." Law shook his head. Being pirates, he didn't know when he would next see Kid, and he didn't want his last parting memory to be this. As creepy as it was, he wanted to go sleep in Kid's bed, to be surrounded by the red head again before they both set sail.

"If it's alright with you, Killer-ya, I'd rather sleep in a place I feel more comfortable." Killer nodded his consent and went back into the room, leaving Law standing in the open-air hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Whoo! Another chapter up within a couple of hours! I think this one seems a bit rushed, but I was kind of nervous about it anyway. I promise the next one will be better!

Disclaimer: I **Do Not** own One Piece or any of the characters. I do, however, own the plot.

Word Count: 1,178

Warnings: Non descriptive non-con. M/m. Awful sense of humor (sarcasm) and terrible nick names.

* * *

><p>As he made his way toward the harbor, Law replayed everything that had happened that evening. Things had been going just fine before that asshole had gone and fucked everything up. Kid had even seemed to be in a <em>good<em> mood for once. He sighed to himself, wondering if he really should follow Killer's advice and just go crash on the Thousand Sunny.

The way things were going, he should have known his life had other plans for him. His first indication something was wrong was the distinct feeling that he was not alone. _Well, that's cliché as hell. Dark night, scrawny guy all alone, and he feels like he's not alone. Damn, how much did I have to drink?_ His second clue was the scrapping of boots on cobblestones behind him. At that point, he was ready to use his katana and slice the bastard up, whether he used his devil fruit powers to do it or not; of course, that thought changed when the sounds were suddenly right behind him, and he felt something cold close around his neck.

His hands immediately went up to try and pry off whatever it was around his neck, but all of a sudden, he was feeling so weak, like all of his energy had been sapped. That only happened when he came in contact with Seastone, though. Which meant…

"It probably wasn't such a good idea for you to come back out all alone, precious." The gruff voice behind him was horribly familiar. "You're lucky your damned boy toy didn't break my nose, or you would have been paying for it now. As it is, you let him beat me up, and you left. That wasn't too bright, either."

Could his night get any worse? Kid was mad at him, he'd gotten felt up by the same bastard who had him in a Seastone collar, and there was no one around to help. _Just __**fucking**__ perfect._ His skin was crawling where the man was touching him, but one thing didn't add up. The man had looked so filthy before, like he hadn't had a bath in days, and only the gods knew how long it would have been since he had brushed his teeth, but the man didn't smell bad. When Law looked down at the hands on his upper arms, he could see the crisp ends of a clean uniform shirt.

"Now, now, Trafalgar," the voice purred, "be a good little boy and come with the nice Navy officer, okay?" _Navy? Shit, what the hell did I get myself into? Kid…_ The strong hands pulled insistently and practically heaved Law over to an alleyway. _Great, more clichés. Dark night, dark alley, what next? Is the Big Bad Wolf gonna jump out?_

It might not have been the Big Bad Wolf, but there was a second Marine waiting in the alley. As soon as the one holding Law entered the alley, the other one perked up.

"Wow, you were right. He is as pretty as a girl in person," Law bristled at this, "do you think he'll be as good as a girl?" He didn't need to be a genius, or have world experience to know what the guy meant. No way in hell was he going to let that happen without a fight. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be much of one, due to the Seastone collar. Tall Bastard, as Law was now going to call him, gripped his arms even tighter, and Law could feel the feral grin over his shoulder.

"Well, he's no virgin, but I'm sure he'll still be tighter than a woman." One of Tall Bastard's hands snuck down to squeeze his ass, to which Law delivered a hard stomp to the guy's toes. Tall Bastard shrieked (how's that for being a _girl_?) and threw Law into the brick wall, scraping the skin of his back through his shirt and tearing up his arms. "You _bitch_!"

Law heard more than felt when the guy's palm connected with his cheek, twisting his head to the side and tearing out a few pieces of hair on the bricks at the same time. The other Marine came up behind Tall Bastard and grabbed his arm, stopping him from hitting Law again.

"C'mon, man, don't ruin his face anymore that you already have." The guy leered at Law, reaching forward to pet his bruised cheek with gentle fingers. Law jerked his head away from the touch, glaring at both men while his head spun in nauseating circles. Stupid Seastone.

"Alright, alright, fine," Tall Bastard was saying, "Let's just use him now and get back to base. After all, if we do end up catching the Straw Hats tomorrow, this little thing won't be going anywhere. Who knows? Maybe we'll… _bump into_ each other again."

The last thing Law was consciously aware of was Tall Bastard ripping his shirt from his body, and nothing but cold.

﴾•﴿

Everything ached. He was so sore and tired and hungry and cold and he just couldn't stand it. He vaguely remembered reaching the harbor, where the Thousand Sunny and Kid's ship were both docked. He remembered wanting to make it back to the Sunny, where he hoped Chopper was so the younger doctor would be able to help get him back on his feet. Yet, as everything came back into focus, he was all too aware of the fact that he was not on the Sunny. No, in his pained and panicked state, he had somehow wound up on Kid's ship. _Go figure._

The sun was on the horizon toward the East, Law determined, which meant it was early morning, and he didn't have that much time before one, Kid and his crew were to start boarding the ship, and two, the attack on the Straw Hats was set to take place. Though the Navy was formidable, he had no doubt the Straw Hats had faced worse in their time together. He was positive they would be able to fend for themselves.

Which, of course, left him to the task of getting off of Kid's ship before the fiery red head made good on his threat to kill Law if he were to find him on his ship. As soon as he attempted to move, however, he decided to rethink that strategy. He was in far too much pain to do much of anything. He resigned himself to waiting for Killer.

About half an hour later, the blond bounded up the plank before his crewmates, just as he had promised Law he would. As he made his way toward the barracks, he came across an unconscious Trafalgar Law, shirtless and sprawled haphazardly on the deck. He approached the man slowly, as if Law would wake any second and try to kill him.

"Law?" He called shortly. Getting no response, he gently nudged the other man's arm, trying to wake him up. Nothing. Fearing for the captain's health, he quickly made his way back to the dock in search of his crew, and Kid.


	3. Chapter 3

Heya, everyone. I need to apologize for this chapter. It's really not as long as I wanted it to be, and it doesn't cover anywhere near what I wanted it to, but I'm hoping that the next chapter will be the best and last one. There's not much more I want to do, but there WILL be a LEMON in it. Hence why this fiction is rated M in the first place. I really hope you've all enjoyed it up until now, and I hope you continue to enjoy it through to its finish.

SECONDLY, I'm looking for a beta reader. I need a second pair of eyes to help me catch errors and hopefully help me get my sentences to flow nicer. Everything sounds forced right now. So if anyone's interested, please let me know. I'd love to work with anyone willing to help me out.

Disclaimer: I **do not** own One Piece or any of its characters. I do, however, own the plot of this fiction.

* * *

><p>Kid was wandering around the pier aimlessly, waiting for Killer to shoo Law off of the ship. While he was still incredibly pissed at the other man, he would never actually kill the guy just for sleeping there. Besides, he figured he might have been a little quick jumping to conclusions. Though he'd never admit that to anyone.<p>

He was lost in his thoughts by the time Killer came running down the dock, mask stretched along the curve of his frown. Kid's brows furrowed immediately, but he staved off any thoughts of impending doom and waited for his first mate to reach him.

"Captain, Trafalgar needs you. Now," he said, panting slightly. "And possibly a doctor," he added as an afterthought. Kid narrowed his eyes dangerously, glaring at his subordinate. Law needed his help? After all that had happened? No way. He felt his anger rising up unbidden once again.

"That slut's a doctor, right? So why would he need one? Tell him to give up whatever plan he's concocting and to get off my ship." Killer glared at him.

"Slut? Plan? Kid, he was out cold when I found him on deck. You of all people should know that that man doesn't let his guard down unless he's with someone he can trust. Do you really think he doesn't need help?" Killer lessened his glare, trying to appeal to his captain. "If you still want to kick him off the ship now, then you'd better be prepared to leave port without a first mate."

Kid thought through everything Killer had just told him. He was right in saying the pirate doctor never let his guard down like that, but could he trust that this wasn't all part of some elaborate scheme? Killer tapped his foot in impatience, staring his captain down. Kid gave in. He sighed and nodded his head toward the ship. The previous tension in Killer's body visibly lessened as he turned around and sped back toward the ship.

The sight that greeted Kid on the deck nearly broke the redhead's heart. Law's clothes were torn beyond repair, and the usually alert man was unconscious, lying on his back where Killer had moved him. How could he have doubted his first mate? What had happened last night?

"Alright, go find a doctor. Quickly. The Straw Hats' ship is still here, so go find that Tanuki. Just do _something_," Kid's grief and guilt was spilling over into his voice. He just stood there and stared at the motionless, beat up form of his lover. How could he have let this happen? Had his mind really been so clouded that he couldn't see the other man's distress the night before?

Killer left his captain to his guilty thoughts, going off in search of the boisterous group of pirates. Kid knelt down next to the other captain, brushing bits of black hair out of Law's face. Even in unconsciousness, Law's features were twisted in pain. Kid felt anger stab at his heart, aimed toward whoever had done this to his beloved. _How dare they? _

﴾•﴿

Killer ran into the small port town, searching for the distinct characteristics of the Straw Hat crew. As he was running past the main square, he heard a strange commotion that really didn't belong in the sleepy town. Knowing the Gum-Gum fruit eater's crew had a penchant for finding trouble, he figured he had a good chance of finding them in the midst of the kerfuffle.

True to his intuition, he immediately saw the hulking frame of brown fur of the Tanuki-doctor, and the green head of hair belonging to the swordsman. At closer inspection, he could pick out the rest of the small pirate crew, all of them seemingly having defeated a rather large Marine unit. The blond cook was just threatening one of the Marines for information; Killer could tell because the other blond was screeching something about 'his ladies and the marimo', and kept glancing over to the green haired man, presumably checking to make sure he wasn't hurt. Luffy was standing next to the cook, nodding sagely at the things Sanji was saying and looking all the more idiotic.

Having enough of standing around, Killer approached the crew. Nico Robin was the first to notice his presence, and she smiled softly at him, always one to be polite. He cleared his throat to gain the attention of the rest of the crew, and the Marines were nearly immediately forgotten by the Straw Hat Pirates.

Luffy cocked his head to one side for a moment, before a grin split across his face. "You're one of Kid's nakama, right?" The boy was always so bubbly; it irritated Killer. The blond nodded in confirmation before pushing through and addressing what he had come to ask.

"We need your help," he began, "Law was found injured and out cold on our ship this morning." Gasps were heard from the pirate crew. They had each grown close to the older captain in his time with them, some more so than others.

"Trafal-guy? But who would want to hurt him?" Luffy asked, ever the foolish, innocent boy. Chopper, who had grown closest to the other doctor, approached Killer, a serious look on his furry face.

"Your crew doesn't have a doctor, right?" At Killer's stoic nod, the little reindeer continued, "Then please take me to him. I might be able to help."

"Please," was all Killer could manage before he turned around and led the way back to the dock and his crews' ship.

﴾•﴿

Kid paced the deck of the Thousand Sunny impatiently. The Straw Hat's doctor had requested Law be taken to their ship, so he could perform the examination in the comfort of his own infirmary. Wire and Heat were sitting on the deck, eyeing their captain uneasily while Killer watched from his perch on the railing. The Straw Hat crew went about their business, some of them sending weary glances towards the Kid pirates, but they kept to themselves for the most part.

It had been nearly two hours since Chopper had shut the door to his infirmary, and Kid was nearly ready to bust it down when the tiny doctor finally emerged. He seemed rather shaken, eyes bright with unshed tears but glazed in thought. Kid was at his side in two strides, Killer on his feet and joining the two soon after.

"Well?" Kid prompted, growing irritated by the furry creature's silence. Chopper snapped his head up to the threatening voice, eyes wide and startled, a few tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Oh, um, well, he's awake now," the reindeer began, "though he's suffered much trauma. He says he wishes to be alone." Kid huffed at this, though his brows drew together in confusion.

"Trauma? What the fuck happened?" Chopper looked uncomfortable. He focused his gaze on the wooden floor of the deck, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"You see, Trafalgar has extensive anal tearing, multiple contusions, lacerations and discoloring around his wrists, leading me to conclude that-" Kid growled low in his throat, cutting off the young doctor.

"In a language I can understand?" Chopper swallowed, taking a step away from the angry redhead.

"He was raped," the reindeer whispered. Kid felt his heart drop into his stomach at the word 'rape'. How could this have happened? Law was a fucking _captain_, for fuck's sake. He had a devil fruit ability. They were in the New World. How could this possibly… Kid shook himself out of that train of thought.

"Let me see him," he demanded of the little doctor. Chopper's jaw dropped.

"Didn't you hear me?" The words were tumbling from his mouth before he could stop himself, heedless of the intimidating stature of the man before him. "Trafalgar wants to be alone! I can't let you in there!"

The redheaded captain clapped his hands together and bowed his head slightly in a very un-Kid-like manner, betraying his desperation.

"Please," he begged, "this may all have been my fault. I _need _to see him. Please." Killer, Heat and Wire stared in shock as their captain literally begged. Chopper flushed in embarrassment, waving his hoofs back and forth in front of him, as if he could dispel the words the other was saying.

"He needs his rest! But, I mean, if it really is that important to you," he trailed off, looking back over his shoulder at the wooden door. "As long as you don't stress him out, I can let you see him for a little while."

"Thank you, Chopper-san," Killer said, expressing his captain's gratitude, as the redhead was already halfway to the door of the infirmary. Chopper nodded slowly as he began walking away, giving the other pirates some space. Kid turned to Killer just as he was about to open the door.

"No one gets in until I leave, understood?" The masked blond nodded, resting his back against the nearest wall and sliding down into a comfortable sitting position. Kid turned back around and twisted the handle of the door.

﴾•﴿

Law looked over as the door opened, expecting Chopper. Instead, he was greeted with fiery red locks of hair and a pained expression on the smooth, pale face. He sighed. Kid really was the last person he wanted to deal with at that moment. The younger captain just stood there, back pressed against the door, silently staring at him with the most piteous look in his eyes. Part of Law was still hurt about what had transpired between them the night before, when Eustass had cast him aside because of some petty misunderstanding. Moments passed in silence.

"You didn't have to stay you know," Law began, having enough of the heavy silence. "If you're looking for an apology from me for sleeping on your ship, you're not going to find it here." He knew that wasn't what Kid was thinking about, but it made him feel better knowing the other captain would feel guilty over that. His words had their intended effect; Kid lowered his head, his shaggy red hair falling in his eyes.

Kid walked forward until he was standing at the edge of the small cot. When he got no protests from the raven haired captain, he took a seat on the cot, making sure not to sit on Law's legs. One of his hands found its way to Law's lower thigh over the thin sheet, and he unconsciously began stroking the fabric with his long fingers. The silence resumed as Law stared blankly at the ceiling and Kid picked at a spot on his pants with his other hand, both lost in thought.

"You know, I didn't mean to kick you out last night," Kid began, "but I was so angry, and you left me alone with my thoughts. I was thinking such fucking awful things." Law didn't move his gaze, but his left hand traveled down to join Kid's, his fingers tangling with the paler ones. It wasn't often Kid got like this, and Trafalgar was enjoying the open honesty. "So, what happened?"

* * *

><p>I'm going to say it one last time, cause I know my beginning notes can be boring and easily skipped.<p>

I'm looking for a BETA READER. I would be most appreciative if anyone would be willing to help me out! ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, everyone, sorry this took so long to get out! I had finals and all of that fun stuff, but I was finally able to finish the last chapter. It's not where I had planned to go with it, but I still think it turned out decently. The ending is fluffy and cliche, but I couldn't help it.

As far as more news goes, I've started working on another KidxLaw piece that I'm hoping to have up soon. I was really inspired for this one, so keep your eyes peeled.

I was able to finally find a beta reader! I'm really looking forward to working with ThatGirlOnMars when she comes off of her hiatus from the chaos of the end of the school year. Thank you so much!

That's about it. I'm so grateful for all of the reviews I've gotten for this story, and I hope you all are satisfied with the ending. If not, maybe you'll enjoy the new one coming even more. Thank you all!

Disclaimer: I _do not_ own One Piece or it's characters. I only own the plot of this story itself. I do not make any money from this.

Word Count: 2,380

Chapter Rating: M, only for the beginning and the language. No lemons. Like I had planned. Sorry. This fit better. But! I may be inspired to write an epilogue with a lemon, if demand warrants.

**Quick update: I_ will_** **be writing an epilogue to follow up with what happens to the Marines and who they had been in the first place. It won't be too long, but I'll probably add a lemon in it somewhere as well. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Law sighed, removing his gaze from the ceiling in favor of closing his eyes to ward off the encroaching headache. He squeezed Kid's hand gently, shifting uncomfortably. "It was a couple of marines," he admitted. If Kid had been anyone else, he would have said Law sounded defeated. The slighter man's gaze was lowered and his dark bangs, that had grown considerably longer within the past few months, fell to cover his eyes.<p>

"Marines?" Kid prompted, a sick feeling twisting in his gut. Law nodded his head slowly.

"They had Seastone. I didn't even hear them until it was too late." Kid was starting to feel his blood boil. _How dare they?_ With his thoughts heading in a downward spiral, Kid didn't notice the hard, angry and determined look in his lover's eyes. "They completely humiliated me." _Humiliated? _Kid blinked but remained silent, waiting for the other to continue. "I'm a fucking Shichibukai. They knew they couldn't go against me outright because of the government, so they settled for this."

It still didn't quite make sense to Kid, but he'd let his lover's anger simmer down before he did anymore talking. With Law distracted by his own thoughts, Kid took the opportunity to lean forward and draw the slighter man into a searing, claiming kiss. Law flailed for a moment before he gave himself to his love, kissing back.

"Eustass-ya…" he gasped as the kiss broke. _Please don't touch me like that. Not right now._

Kid hesitated when Law looked away from him, but he wasn't going to back down. Law needed him to prove his love, and he was damn well going to do that. He pressed his lips to Law's once again and managed to maneuver them so the slighter man was straddling his lap. In Law's fear-addled brain, the only thing he could feel were the rough hands of his attackers. The loving caress Kid was running over his lower back only felt like a restriction, the hand on his shoulder felt as if it weighed a hundred pounds.

The whimper that escaped his throat only served to spur Kid on, his hands now freely roaming over his lover's lithe body, slipping beneath the thin shirt he had been provided. Law squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the memories. This was Kid that was touching him, not those bastard Marines. He knew that. So why were the memories even more vivid now?

_He could feel the weather-chilled hand snake up under his thin blue sweater. The heavily calloused hand covering his mouth was in the process of prying his lips open, his attacker's middle finger forcing it's way past his teeth and began sliding in and out in a crude gesture of what Law knew was coming. _

Law shuddered as Kid caressed his jaw with the tips of his fingers, a teasingly light touch that made Law gag and tense in horrified anticipation. He reacted violently when Kid's fingers traced the waistband of the loose pants he was wearing. He pushed back against Kid and ended up toppling off the other side of the bed, crashing into the small table of medical supplies at the side of the bed and falling to the floor with a painful-sounding thump.

Kid barely had any time to react when the door slammed open and a concerned Chopper ran over to the black haired man. He sat there looking stunned as the tiny doctor fussed over Law and changed into heavy point in order to help the captain back into the bed. Law wasn't responding to anything, so the reindeer rounded on Kid, eyes blazing and actually intimidating in his bigger form.

"He was doing so well! What did you do?" The kid was practically yelling, causing the rest of the Straw Hats to come running into the room, Kid's own crew crowding the doorway.

"Chopper…?" The guy with the long nose, Usopp, Kid's mind supplied, approached the functioning doctor hesitantly, hands up in an effort to calm him.

"Law was doing so much better! You didn't see him this morning! He was shying away from me. _Me_," he emphasized the fact that he and Law had gotten incredibly close in the time the other captain had been with them. Part of Kid's mind decided that he was a bit jealous of that, but the rest of it, namely the part that was concerned for Law's health, squashed the envy quickly.

"I… But, I…" Kid was at a loss for words. Thinking back over his actions, he grew disgusted with himself. How could he have possibly thought that that was what Law needed? He had been _raped_. Why would his touch, any touch, be comforting right now?

At his obvious guily, Chopper's hard gaze softened some. He knew Kid wouldn't have consciously done anything that might have hurt Law further, so it must have either been an accident or completely unintentional.

"Alright, just leave for now." At this point, Law still wasn't responding to anything going on around him, which scared Kid shitless. Sure, Law had always been the type to ignore those around him, but that was because he was bored and didn't care, not because he had been frightened into unresponsiveness. Sighing, Kid stood from his seat, reaching a hand out, intending to stroke Law's cheek, brush his hand, anything, but then decided against it. That would only make things worse. Dropping his hand, he turned and walked out the door.

The Straw Hats filed out of the room behind him, sparing him slightly sympathetic glances as they went back to what they had been doing. The reindeer doctor closed the door behind Usopp and presumably went to finish checking up on Law. Kid's crew stood around awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Kid ignored them and went to find an unoccupied spot at the back of the ship where he could be alone for a little while.

﴾•﴿

At some point hours later, the Straw Hat's chef came by to bring him his dinner. He surprised Kid when, instead of leaving, he pulled out a cigarette and leaned against the railing, lighting up and taking a long drag. They sat in silence for a few minutes as Kid gobbled down the meal, but then the blond broke the peace.

"You know, if it was Zoro in there, in that condition, I wouldn't be able to stay away." Kid froze with the spoon halfway to his mouth, the thick cream of the stew dripping back into the dish. "You don't have to hid it from me. Most of the crew can guess how you feel about him. The only two that probably haven't are Zoro and our idiot captain. They're both too dense to notice that kind of thing. I can understand what you're going through. If I knew my touch would cause the one I love so much pain, I don't know what I would do with myself." Sanji paused to take another drag and blew the smoke out over the back of the ship.

"Right now, you can't help Law. The only one who can is doing everything in his power to fix him. Trust in Chopper. You'll have Law back in your arms in no time." And with that, Sanji walked back around to the deck, and Kid was left to digest what he had just been told. He supposed he had been rather obvious, but did that bastard cook really have to call him on it? He downed the rest of the stew, and stood to return the dish and sit with his crew.

As he went around to the front of the ship, he heard rambunctious laughter and the unmistakable patter of feet running around on deck. Luffy and Usopp sprinted past him in their desperate attempt to escape from an angry Zoro, who by the looks of him, had been woken up from a nap. The younger two pirates were laughing so hard that they eventually had to stop just to catch their breath, allowing Zoro to catch up and clock them both on the head. Everyone on the ship was laughing at the show, Sanji looking on with a fond smile on his face. Kid noticed that his eyes were glued to the pissed off swordsman.

When Sanji noticed his presence, he nodded his greeting, which Kid returned in kind. The blond cook came over and took the bowl from him, and motioned toward his crew, who were gathered near the railing at the right side of the ship. Kid made his way over and sat down next to Killer. They paused in their conversation momentarily before starting right back up, letting Kid give his two cents every now and then.

﴾•﴿

It was another two hours later when the Straw Hat doctor finally emerged from the infirmary. He had spent most of the afternoon and evening trying to get the Heart Pirates' captain to open up and talk to him. A lot of that time had been the two of them sitting in silence, minds wandering in completely different directions. Chopper didn't mind. Law was his friend. If he had to wait for the other doctor to calm down and open up, he would. And so he had. Eventually, Law was able to confide in Chopper, telling him what had happened and what he had been thinking while it was happening.

Chopper's heart went out to the older doctor. Law was incredibly frustrated with himself. He had known it was Kid that was touching him, yet the only things he could see, could feel, were those two bastards. He told Chopper that he had never been so frightened in his life. Chopper had tried to explain to Law that reactions like these were typical for rape victims. Eventually, Chopper was able to get Law to open up to him again, and they had sat in the infirmary for hours, talking about anything and everything that came to mind.

When Chopper left the room, he asked Sanji to fill a bowl of the stew he had made for the recovering doctor. He then asked Kid to be the one to take it in for him. He told Kid that Law was ready to talk to him again, he just might not be ready to be touched just yet. He was hoping that talking to Law would get Kid to calm down a bit, to show him that Law's relapse hadn't been entirely his fault.

Kid knocked gently on the door, going in when he was told to. Law was sitting up in the small bed, one of Chopper's medical books open in his lap. Kid smiled slightly, a content warmth filling him at the sight of his lover. He slowly shut the door again and made his way over to Law. The raven haired man shut his book and placed it next to him on the bed, giving Kid his full attention.

"Eustass-ya," he began, pausing shortly and looking away for a moment before regrouping his words and continuing. "I want to apologize for my reaction earlier. I _knew_ it was just you touching me, and I _knew_ you wouldn't have let them near me again anyway, but I just…" And as Law trailed off hesitantly, Kid's self-loathing came back with a vengeance. Law shouldn't be the one apologizing. He had done nothing wrong. It was his own damn fault for moving too quickly.

"Don't," he said shortly. "You… You have nothin' to apologize for. Was my fault," he mumbled the last part, but he knew Law had heard regardless. The Surgeon of Death smiled gently, motioning with his hand that Kid should come and sit by him. Belatedly remembering the meal he had in his hand, Kid stepped forward and held out the dish for Law to take. "The tanuki and the cook both said to eat as much as you can, but they don't want you to get sick, either."

From outside the door, they both heard an indignant shout, followed by an angry "I'm not a tanuki, you bastard!" and muffled attempts to silence the reindeer doctor. Law rolled his eyes, aware that the Straw Hats were a very inquisitive bunch prone to eavesdropping. Kid grunted as he stood from his seat and opened the door, catching sight of a sandal-clad rubbery foot as its owner sprinted around the corner.

Slamming the door shut for good measure, he returned to his lover's side, the older captain snickering to himself. Kid found himself chuckling at the situation as well, Law's happiness being contagious. He sobered up quickly, however, his concern for the pirate doctor returning as he didn't move to touch the food.

"Eat up, yeah? What will your crew say when you meet up with them? When they see how much weight you've lost already?" Law stared down into his lap, but still didn't move to eat.

"I'm afraid all I'll do is throw it up again. I don't want to waste Sanji-ya's food." Kid sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Dontcha think he'll be okay with it if you can even manage to keep down a little bit? You need to regain your strength." A mysterious glint shined in Law's eyes so briefly that Kid would have sworn he was seeing things.

"I'll try. If you feed me, Eustass-ya." Law grinned cheekily, holding the spoon and the bowl out toward Kid.

"Why you little bastard…" Kid knew Law well enough to know that this was the doctor's payback for kicking him out last night and essentially letting this whole fiasco happen. Law knew how torn up Kid was about it, and he really didn't blame his lover for what happened. This was his attempt and making the situation just that much lighter.

"If you had the decency to hear me out in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess, now would we?" Kid sighed grumpily, but picked up the spoon nonetheless. He couldn't help but feel that with every spoonful, the broken pieces of their relationship were being glued back together. They sat and laughed and talked for the rest of the night, taking the time to forgive each other.


	5. Epilogue

Hey there! I know it's been a really long time since I've uploaded anything, but school started again... I got a new job... Life (and death) happened... Yeah. But! I finally finished the epilogue chapter for this piece! I'm either going to focus on Asylum now, or try dabbling in a different fandom for a while. Not sure yet. Anyway, here's the last chapter for you. It was a bit rushed and probably sounds a bit forced. Or sucks altogether. But it was also the first lemon I've ever written. I've read plenty, but it's far more difficult actually writing them.

I finally found a beta reader who's willing to wait around for me to finish things! I would like to thank **NebulaHeroine** for agreeing to work with me! I'm sorry I didn't ask you to read over this chapter, but I really just wanted to get it out of the way. Next chapter/fic, I swear I will be very grateful for your help!

Thank you, those who are still with us, for waiting so patiently for the last chapter of this fic. I'm truly sorry that it took so long to get it up here! I still hope you enjoy!

Warnings: LEMON. I promised the epilogue would have one, and here it is. If it's awful, please be kind anyway. ^.^

Word Count: 4,861 (Longest... chapter... I've written...)

Disclaimer: I **Do NOT **own One Piece or its characters. I do, however, own the plot of the fic.

* * *

><p>It had been nearly three weeks since Law had been attacked. No one wanted to leave the island they were docked at until Law was feeling better, but they were still on edge. Word about the miserable defeat of the Marines stationed in town had reached Mariejois and the fleet admiral. It had only taken about a week and a half for backup to reach the island, and the port town where the attack had taken place was now swarming with marines; the Straw Hats, Kid Pirates and Law had been forced into hiding on a secluded coast on the opposite side of the island.<p>

Law's recovery was going well, according to Chopper and Law himself, but he still flinched when Kid, or anyone other than Chopper, tried to touch him without his explicit permission. Kid was growing restless, having Law so close but not being able to be intimate with the older male. The black haired, tattooed rookie was making steady progress, though. He could now keep down all of the food he ate, happily rambled on about medical things with the Straw Hat doctor, and would make small talk with both of the pirate crews on board.

One of the things that concerned both Kid and Chopper was Law's reluctance or outright avoidance of conversations involving anything related to the attack. He wouldn't tell them exactly who had attacked him, though it seemed like he was well aware of who it was, and he wouldn't confide his fears or emotions in Chopper, choosing instead to keep everything bottled up. Every so often over those few weeks, Kid would be startled awake in the middle of the night as Law thrashed about in bed, suffering vivid nightmares of that night.

It was on the crest of the fourth week that everything came to a head. The marines were closing in on their end of the island, and Law had lost his appetite completely with the delivery of this news. He had receded into his own mind, steadfastly refusing to talk to anyone. By Law's third sleepless night, Kid was ready to snap and force his lover to talk. His recovery was going into a downward spiral, and Kid just wanted Law to feel comfortable confiding in _someone_, even if that someone wasn't him. Hell, he'd even settle for Law talking to Sanji.

Everyone grew worried when Law refused to let people into his room again. The only two who were still allowed to see him were Kid and Chopper. The reindeer doctor had insisted, as Law had been ready to lock him out, too, that Law was no longer capable of making rational judgments regarding his health.

It was on this day, as Chopper was coming out of Law's room after a quick check, that shouts sounded, heralding the approaching marines.

On deck, the Straw Hats were rushing around, preparing to receive and defend the attack, their captain oddly serious in his need to protect his vulnerable fellow captain. Nami stuck her head in the infirmary at one point to inform Kid and Law of the new threat. In an instant, Kid was up and following the orange haired woman out on deck.

"You stay here," he barked at the unresponsive figure lying in the bed. Getting no reply, he huffed and slammed the door behind him. As he left the room, he was nearly bowled over by the Straw Hat sharp shooter as he rushed about the deck preparing the Thousand Sunny for the impending attack.

"S-sorry..." the long nosed boy muttered before looking up at Kid and going completely still, face paling as terrified recognition shone in his eyes. "A-ah, C-captain Kid. I'm-" Kid brushed past the younger pirate in his mostly angered, partially anxious haste. Nami, who had fallen behind the older redhead, spared Usopp a sympathetic look and an uneasy shrug of her shoulders before she moved on to aid her crew further.

Kid found Luffy at the bow of the ship, bent over the railing with the green haired swordsman hanging on to the back of his red vest as the younger attempted to launch himself over the side of the ship.

"Zooorrrrooooo, lemme go, I wanna kick their asses~!" The green haired male glared at the back of his captain's head, tugging roughly at the red material.

"Luffy, I said _no_, now let it go. If I let you go now, Nami will kill me." By this point, Luffy had noticed Kid standing behind them. He wriggled around in the swordsman's grip until the older male sighed exasperatedly and let go.

"You!" Luffy exclaimed as he bounced over to the redhead. "You want to avenge Tra-guy, too, right?" A hand appeared to cover Luffy's mouth, and Kid followed the arm to find it attached to the blond chef. Sanji glared lightly at his captain before giving Kid an easy, yet slightly forced smile.

"Of course he does, Luffy, but we can't just have you two charging in and making a mess of things, now can we?" The cook's smile turned slightly threatening as he gave Kid a look that clearly said not to do anything stupid. He held up his hands in a gesture of good will, then marveled at the fact that he wasn't glaring at the other male and doing as he pleased anyway. He was spending far too much time around the Straw Hats.

"I don't see how waiting around for them to get closer to the ship will make any difference!" Sanji and Zoro shared an exhausted look over their captain's head. Kid was tired of waiting around for them to do something, and decided to say so.

"Look, you can debate this shit later, but if those bastards get on the ship and make Law's condition worse, you will all face the consequences." His growled threat was accompanied by a sharp glare that didn't seem to affect the other three at all. But at the same time, Luffy's eyes had lost their excited gleam and were now akin to hardened stones. The time for teasing was up, it seemed.

"Sanji, Zoro, we can't just sit here and let that happen." The previously playful tone in the black haired boy's voice had hardened along with his eyes. Sanji let out a defeated sigh, but nodded nonetheless. He turned to Zoro and shrugged, their posture giving away their willingness to follow their captain.

"Alright, fine, you goof," Zoro said, giving Luffy verbal consent. By this time, the Marines had reached the edge of the dense forest, and were steadily making their way down the beach toward the two ships. Kid spotted them first, the white uniforms a stark contrast to the dark bark of the trees. He grunted to alert the quarreling trio, nodding toward the land when he had gotten their attention.

The change was instantaneous. The bickering died down immediately, any remaining lighthearted atmosphere was banished by the appearance of the Navy. Kid could see the growing tension in his temporary companions. Sanji's shoulders had gone stiff, Zoro's face was drawn into a frown, and Luffy looked ready to vault off the side of the ship and murder someone. Kid himself had his hands clenched into fists at his sides and was straining himself to stay calm.

Behind him, his own crew were standing at the ready, waiting for Kid to give them an order, waiting for the chance to fight and avenge their captain's lover, their friend. The Straw Hats were on edge as well. They were all battle ready, and Kid took a moment to marvel at how far they had come from the young, naive ragtag group they had been two years ago.

The cries from the Marines brought him back to the present, and he turned to stare them down, his blood boiling with hatred. Stationed back along the line of trees was the commander of the troop that had been stationed in the town. Governor, if Kid recalled correctly, was said to be a corrupt official, gaining power and rank through any means necessary. He snarled, catching the attention of the blond chef. Sanji followed Kid's eyes, and locked on to the sleezy man. Understanding flashed in his eyes briefly.

Sanji nudged Zoro in the side, turning the sword-wielder's attention to the tree line as well. They shared a look of silent agreement, watching as their captain became restless and took off, plowing right into the mass of oncoming Marines. In blurs of black and blond, and green and white, Sanji and Zoro set off after Luffy. The rest of the Straw Hats quickly followed suit, opening up a path for Kid.

"Take out the Marines," he called over his shoulder, "I believe the one I need to speak with is cowering behind the action." His small crew let out cries of anger directed at the Marines, charging directly into the fray. Kid jumped down from the bow of the Sunny, walking with a simmering calm, the hatred boiling beneath the surface. The Straw Hat crew were fighting valiantly, driving back the pressing force of men, but his crew, thank whatever deity that existed for Killer, they were fighting with a vicious ferocity that, in a moment of completely uncharacteristic emotion, made Kid's chest swell with pride and gratitude.

﴾•﴿

The shore line was awash in blood, sand tainted red with the thick substance. As Kid made his way back toward the Sunny, he thought over the events that had just occurred. There had been no fatalities on either side, but he had caught sight of some major wounds the retreating soldiers were sporting.

Kid had dealt with Governor himself, though it had been hard to keep his anger reigned in enough to not kill the bastard. That being said, he was confident that the man would no longer bother any of them. By the time everything was over, it was nearly dusk and the pirates were all incredibly exhausted. As he reached the ship, he could hear Chopper's panicked voice from where he was standing on the shore.

"You idiots! You could have died if that fight wore on any longer!" Kid could picture the young doctor berating the swordsman and their captain, both notorious for being reckless. The slight smirk that had formed on his face at the thought of their predicament faded as the reality sank in. These people had been willing to give their lives to protect and avenge Law. He owed them so much.

Deciding it was time he rejoin his crew and check on Law, Kid made his way on deck. What he found there made him stop in his tracks. Luffy and Zoro were arguing amicably in front of the door to the kitchen, where Sanji was having a cigarette. Instead of the reckless Straw Hats, the little doctor was lecturing Killer, Wire and Heat. His guilt grew exponentially, knowing he had endangered the lives of his own crew mates in a fight that could have been avoided had they really tried. Wire and Heat had their heads bowed to the other crew's doctor while Killer had noticed Kid's presence and was giving him what Kid thought was a confident half-smile. They didn't regret fighting to protect their captain's lover.

Giving the blond a grateful nod, Kid headed toward the infirmary before the little doctor could set his sights on him. Opening the door, he quickly and silently slipped into the room, shutting the door again as soundlessly as he had made his entrance.

The small room was bathed in the flickering orange glow of the lamp at the bedside table. Law was sitting up in the bed, one of Chopper's medical books open in his lap. He didn't stir as Kid stepped closer, eyes flying over the words that were illuminated by the candle. As Kid sat down on the edge of the bed, he realized that Law was purposefully ignoring him. The other's eyes were flashing over the same page multiple times, and the slender fingers hadn't moved to turn the page.

Kid huffed a sigh, knowing his lover was feeling conflicted. Through experience, Kid knew that Law was mad at him for endangering himself, yet he was also flattered and slightly happy that the redhead would go to such lengths for him. After a few more minutes of silence, Law snapped the book shut and glared at Kid.

"What were you thinking?" That question had so many hidden meanings, Kid could hardly count them all. _That fight could have been avoided, so why did you engage them? Did you realize you were putting the Straw Hat crew in danger? What about Killer-ya and the others? Did you think about them? Did you think I would be happy that you came to my defense as if I were incapable of handling myself?_

All of the questions daunted Kid, so he settled for a glare of his own. "It all turned out alright, didn't it? No one was killed or seriously injured. I'd call that a plus." Law let out an exasperated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I appreciate it," Law said, voice soft and uncharacteristically vulnerable. "But next time, don't put yourself in harm's way because of me. And don't you even think about asking Killer-ya and the others to do that again. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to them." Kid snorted at this.

"You know, sometimes I think he's the one you're really sleeping with, the way you fret over him and everything." He smirked at the dark-haired male, receiving a mock glare and a light punch to the shoulder for his troubles. "So, you're okay now, right? Now that you don't have to worry about that bastard anymore?" The redhead lowered his gaze to his hands, not wanting to show his vulnerable emotions. The light-hearted mood grew somber quickly. Kid refused to raise his head until he felt slender fingers curl around his hand.

"Of course I am. You took care of him, didn't you? What could I possibly have to worry about now?" Law tightened his hold on the redhead's hand, but didn't quite meet his eyes. This gave Kid the opportunity to lean in, cup his lover's cheek in his free hand and draw him into a passionate kiss. He was elated when, instead of pulling back like Kid had expected, Law deepened the kiss. The thin hand of the doctor trailed up his arm and behind his head, those sinful fingers tangling in his mussed red locks.

Kid pressed forward, pushing Law backward and into the mattress. Law's unoccupied hand flew to Kid's chest, pushing back. Worried he had done something wrong, Kid sat back up quickly, but Law only looked toward the door and tilted his head toward it in a non-verbal explanation.

"Anyone could just walk in. Lock the door, would you?" All of the fears drained out of Kid, replaced by a slightly giddy happiness. Law wasn't pushing him away, for the first time since this whole mess started. He couldn't help himself. He bent down to kiss the man again, managing to snort derisively at the seemingly ridiculous fear. After all they had been through, someone walking in on them should be the last thing on their minds.

"Whatever you say. Princess." Kid jumped up from the small bed before Law could smack him for the use of his least favorite pet name. With a twist of his fingers, the lock slid into place, and for the moment, they were truly alone. He made his way back to the bed slowly, his eyes dilated by his body's reaction to his lustful thoughts.

Law had remained splayed out over the mattress in his brief absence, and for the first time in a long time, Kid was able to simply stare at and appreciate his lover's lithe body. Though the other was still clothed, Kid could pick out the well developed yet subtle muscles beneath the light cotton shirt the Straw Hats had provided for their patient.

It pained him to see that there was still a hint of fear in the other's eyes, but Law wasn't making any moves to stop him this time. Slipping on top of the other man, Kid slid his hand up and under Law's shirt, tugging the fabric up slowly and giving his lover time to change his mind. When there was no sign of that happening, Kid bent his head and trailed wet kisses up the expanse of smooth skin as it was revealed to him. Law tipped his head back, managing to hold back his soft moan of appreciation at his lover's actions.

"You're sure about this? I'm not gonna make you any worse, right?" Kid hesitated in his removal of the cotton garment, looking up into the gray eyes he adored. Law gave him an exasperated half-glare.

"For the last time, Eustass-ya, I'm not some delicate flower you need to look after. Not anymore. So would you kindly just shut up and fuck me already?" To accentuate his point, Law thrust his hips up against Kid's, causing the redhead to groan and press down on his smaller lover, craving more of that tantalizing friction.

"Oh, no. Not tonight," Kid smirked down at his lover. "Tonight, I'm gonna do it right. Gonna take my time and make it good. You deserve that, at least." He smiled as Law whined at the words, the older pirate seemingly caught between annoyance at having to wait longer, and heated arousal at the thoughts those words provoked. Kid stroked the pad of his thumb over his lover's cheek and bent his head to initiate a thorough kiss, easing his tongue past the parted lips of the man below him.

With Law's mind occupied with the searing kiss, Kid was able to sneak his free hand further up under the thin shirt, in search of one of the twin dusky nubs that lined his lover's chest. Upon finding it, he pinched and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger, massaging it gently. Law tore his mouth away from Kid's in a silent gasp, hands reaching up to cling to Kid's still-clothed shoulders.

"You're a tease," Law said, as if informing Kid of some new revelation. However, the playful nip he gave Kid's earlobe spoke of the older pirate's hypocritical actions.

"And you're not?" Kid scoffed at this, and Law just rolled his eyes. "Besides, I won't be teasing for very long." Kid pushed Law's shirt up and over his head, mussing the dark locks. He made quick work of his own clothes, and soon had their bodies pressed together, both relishing the warmth they created in the small room. Law could feel the weight of his lover's arousal against his thigh as the redhead laved his tongue against a nipple and sucked it gently between his teeth. It was quickly becoming more difficult for Law to keep his moans trapped behind his own teeth.

"Bite the pillow if you don't think you'll be able to keep quiet," Kid advised. Law gave him an unamused half-glare and Kid simply shrugged, returning his attention to his lover's chest and nipping his way lower. His dark haired lover writhed beneath his touch, arching his lithe body against the redhead's lips.

The warm, heavy hands that accompanied the smooth lips and teasing teeth furthered their exploration of skin that had been left untouched for too long. They massaged the pronounced hip bones briefly before resting on slim thighs, frustratingly close to the dark haired pirate's throbbing need, but stubbornly maintained their distance.

So distracted by the irritating, wandering hands, Law had nearly forgotten about his lover's skilled mouth. He was so thoroughly unprepared when Kid sank his lips around him to the base that he nearly gave everything away with a pleasure scream. He had just enough sense of mind left to throw his upper arm across his face and bit down on his wrist, muffling the embarrassing sounds. Perhaps he should have taken the redhead's advice.

Satisfied with Law' s reaction, Kid continued to pleasure him, bobbing his head and sucking occasionally at the tip. His own neglected need was already dripping, but he had told his lover he would go slow and be gentle. He took his time, focusing on his lover's cock, but knew neither of them would last much longer.

Law seemed to be on the same wavelength, for he reached over to the side table and a small glass bottle of some type of oil. He pulled the stopper with shaking fingers and passed the vile to Kid. The liquid smelled of mint, not something they would usually use, but they didn't have the time to be picky.

Pouring a small amount of the slightly viscous substance into his palm, he coated two fingers and returned to the task in front of him. He took his lover in his mouth once more, hollowing his cheeks and taking Law's erection fully, allowing the tip to hit the back of his throat as he pressed one lubricated finger into his lover's tight heat.

Kid looked up to survey Law's expression, partially to make sure there was no fear or disgust in his eyes. Instead, he found the dark haired pirate's head thrown back, spine arched gracefully, and the corner of the white pillow stuffed in his mouth, the tanned hands that had previously been in Kid's hair were clenched in the stuffed fabric. Law's cheeks were flushed with arousal and when Kid was finally able to catch his eyes, they were glazed over in pleasure. A carnal pride settled in Kid's stomach, pride in the fact that only he had had the privilege to see Trafalgar Law in a position like this, completely undone by pleasure.

A wave of heat wracked his body as he eased a second finger inside, tenderly rubbing the inflamed and partially raw skin of his lover's passage. Feeling the damage done instead of simply seeing it's aftermath and hearing some of the specifics sugar coated in medical jargon he couldn't understand, Kid wished he'd had the nerve to kill the bastard who had done this, instead of letting Straw Hat talk him into letting the monster off with a 'warning' and a defeated crew. He quickly let these thoughts pass. Law had wanted this, still wanted this, and who was he to turn his lover away after everything that had happened?

Kid looked up sharply as one of Law's hands caressed the bare skin of his shoulder. He found a desperate, pleading look in those dark eyes, no hint of fear or pain; just lust and love and trust. And maybe a hint of impatience. He eased a second finger in beside the first and thrust them in and out gently a few times before he began to scissor the thick digits. His lover was still relatively well-stretched, so it didn't take long before they were both satisfied, and Law was moaning for more.

Kid removed his fingers and moved to place his hips in the space between his lover's spread thighs, lifting the thin legs over his shoulders. He bent forward to place his lips against Law's pliant ones, licking into the willing mouth as he took himself in his hand and pressed gently into the body beneath him. Law's eyes rolled back as he arched up from the bed, legs straining in Kid's grip. Kid had to still his movements, or risk finishing too soon. He groaned and laid a pale hand on his lover's stomach, biting down on the tanned column of the other pirate's neck, making sure to suck a bruise into the skin as well.

Law groaned low in his throat, the vibrations tingling Kid's lips. The raven haired pirate pushed his hips up into Kid's urging him to continue.

"Please, Eustass-ya. I need this." Dark eyes opened to focus on his, searching their depths for something Kid couldn't quite fathom. The pleading tone in Law's voice sent Kid into action. He pulled back slowly and gently rocked back in, enjoying the grip his lover's body had on his own erection.

Cautious of making too much noise, Kid made sure not to rock the infirmary cot too much. Yes, he had locked the door, but if there was a lock, someone on the ship had a key. Plus, he actually wanted to be able to look his crew mates in the eyes and not be teased for the rest of his natural life. And Law might actually murder or castrate him if Kid embarrassed them like that, and he quite liked his balls right where they were, thank you very much.

Law was flushed, panting and sweating slightly at this point, and Kid decided they had had enough for the day. He knew his lover needed time to rest and recuperate. He wrapped his hand around the older pirate's weeping prick, dragging his thumb up the sensitive skin underneath and stroking his hand up and down, using the leaking precum as a substitute for lubricant.

It didn't take much more persuading to tip Law over the edge. As he reached the peak of his orgam, the muscles of his anus fluttered around Kid's erection. The redhead was able to thrust just a few more times before his hips began to spasm, and he bucked into the pliant body beneath him, spilling his own seed inside his lover.

Kid lowered Law's legs from his shoulders slowly, minding the stiffness, and had the presence of mind to remove himself from his lover's hole carefully before he shifted himself to the side and collapsed beside the raven haired man. They both took the pleasant, contented silence to come down from their highs. Kid ran a finger through the sticky remains of Law's release that had pooled on his stomach. His own essence was currently making its way out of his lover's body and drying on his thighs.

There was a soft knocking at the door, but both chose to ignore it for the moment. Kid leaned in and placed a gentle, loving kiss to Law's cheek, wrapping his arms around the slighter form and curling around him in a protective embrace. They both drifted off, warm and happy to be cuddled together.

About half an hour later, the knocking returned, frantic this time. Law's eyes flew open, and he shoved Kid off the bed, shielding him from the door. He dug around in the pile of clothes on the floor at the other side of the bed, collecting Kid's and throwing them at him before grabbing the borrowed cotton shirt and pulling it haphazardly over his head.

Briefly stunned, it took Kid a moment to get moving. He was fixing his own clothes when they heard a key scraping in the lock. Kid flew over the bed to settle in the abandoned chair by the bed just as the door flung open and a hysteric Chopper dashed into the room.

The reindeer's glare immediately settled on Kid and he made his way over to his patient and fussed over him briefly.

"Chopper-ya, I swear, there's nothing wrong. We've just been talking. Right, Eustass-ya?" The steely, penetrating gaze of the Heart Pirate captain bore into his own, and he simply nodded his agreement. Chopper seemed to be satisfied with that.

"Fine, but make sure you don't exert yourself too much. Your body still needs rest." With a slight huff and a last suspicious half-glare thrown at Kid, Chopper made his way out of the infirmary, pointedly leaving the door open.

"Jeez, you've got one strict babysitter there," Kid said after a moment of silence. The snort he got from the doctor set a smile on his lips. He leaned over and took his lover's mouth in a searing kiss. Law pushed him away a short while later.

"Go on, you've spent enough time in here with me. Go check up on your crew. I'm sure Killer will have a bone to pick with you." Kid rolled his eyes at the mention of his first mate, but conceded nonetheless. He rose from the chair, gripping and squeezing Law's hand briefly before turning to leave the room.

"It smells like Sanji's cooking dinner. I'll bring some back for you when it's ready," Kid offered. The response he got, however, truly brought a smile to his lips.

"Don't bother. I feel like having a change of scenery today. I'll make my way up and join everyone later."

True to his word, when Sanji called for dinner, Law made an appearance after everyone else was seated and serving themselves. The blond cook showed the rival captain to a seat they had saved between Kid and Zoro. Sanji sat on the swordsman's other side and the evening meal commenced. As with everything else the Straw Hats did, it was a loud, rambunctious affair. With two pirate crews and three captains gathered, if things got a little louder or messier than normal, no one would really complain.


End file.
